The Legend of X, Y and Z
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Moving from a region isn't easy, especially if you do it often. But, when you move, you discover many new things, meet many new people and uncover hidden secrets... Follow a group of young Pokémon Trainers, as they venture through the Kalos Region. But, what will happen to our young heroes when the fate of the world falls into their hands?


_**A/N:**_ **Hey there! My name's Julia but feel free to call me Rose or Diamond. I'm not exactly new to writing, as I wrote quite a few fanfics related toWizard101 and Pirate101... But eventually I lost interest in my old stories** **be** **cause of how ridiculous I made them sometimes... And after I got the idea for this fanfic, I decided to start fresh and do it. My main goal for this story is to make it more adventurous, yet also a tad more lighthearted, than my other stories. I worked really hard on this chapter and I really hope you like it! I would also really appreciate your feedback about my story.**

 **Now, I welcome you to _The Legend of X, Y and Z_** **!**

 **P.S.** **Whenever there is a line, it means the POV is changed either from the main character's POV to the author's (** **AKA my** **) „POV".**

 **Edit: Edited and polished a few things. Hopefully the chapter is a tad better now.**

* * *

 _-_ _ **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! FUSION CO. HAS BEEN INFILTRATED BY TRAINERS. PREPARE FOR BATTLE.**_ -A robotic voice boomed out of the speakers.

We were running through the halls of the Fusion Co. East Wing. Luckily, we weren't discovered by Team Royale yet... We knew that as time went on, Team Royale and its leader, Ricky Royale, grew stronger.

At the end of a corridor, we ended up in front of large metal doors. Looking at the map which was given to us by our friend Rylee, we identified it as the entrance to the Chamber of the Mega-Core.

Alex was puzzled, -Okay... So how do we open this? Rylee and Brendan didn't exactly tell us- Before he could even finish his sentence, my mega Blaziken, Tori, had already knocked down the door with two fierce kicks. -Good work as always, Tori! – I pet her on the beak.

-Forget I said anything..

The room truly held the Mega-Core. The whole place shone with a bright yellow gleam, the sounds of some strange machines were present. Conveyer belts were going in every direction possible, with the Mega FusionStones running along with them. This was our plan: Me and my Leafeon, Haunter, Blaziken, Sableye, Altaria and Manectric would battle any of the Team Royale members, while Alex with his Sceptile, Azumarill, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Aggron and Magnezone would go and sabotage the Core.

Our plan had began. Alex ran down the stairs to the Mega-Core itself while I was standing with my team, prepared for everything. After almost thirty minutes of waiting we heard something. Someone's voice came out of the speakers.

- ** _You can run, Ross and Drew, but you can't hide. Did you really think that we wouldn't find you?_**

After hearing that, I knew that this meant only one thing: Team Royale was coming.

In mere moments came the Grunts and Admins. They all were dressed in fancy purple and white clothing, they all had their brown hair... Nothing new really.

-Well, if it isn't Julia Ross... We've been expecting you and mister Drew...- One of the admins snapped her fingers. Out of the shadows came Alex and two Grunts. He was captured by them. I was in shock. So was my team. Then the female Admin sent out her Zoroloin (a fusion between Zoroark and Purrloin), Venustoise and Nidoqueen,- You really should give up or we can make this quick and painless.

-Bring it on. – I prepared my Mega Ring, -Rouge, Mega Evolve! -My Sableye had now reached his Mega Form, -Now, Gaston, use Sludge Bomb on the Venustoise! Rouge, use Fake Out on the Zoroloin! Evelyn, use Razor Leaf on Nidoqueen!

-Venustoise, Mega Evolve! – The Admin's fusion had energy swirl around it. Once it had cleared, the Mega Venustoise had appeared, -Venustoise, use Hydro Pump on Sableye! Zoroloin, use Night Slash! Dodge the Leafeon, Nidoqueen!

My Haunter gathered all of the power he had and summoned a giant blob of pollution and threw it at the Venustoise. Despite it being normal damage, Gaston's Gengarite gave him more power, enough to knock out the fusion, not even letting it move.

Rouge had used Fake Out, but it did little damage and made Zoroloin flinch.

My Leafeon used her tail for the Razor Leaf and managed to get the hit in and it left a mark, but unfortunately, the Nidoqueen shrugged it off.

Eventually, after a few more battles, during which KOd Evelyn, Rouge and my Altaria Alto, Alex had freed himself from the clutches of the Grunts and ran as quick as he could with me. Right at that moment I grabbed the H-Defuser from my backpack and unfused the Pokémon, freeing them from the control of the villains. Then we ran to shut off the core. We ran down the stairs to the central chamber and Alex flipped the switch. Everything had stopped. Suddenly, we heard a large thud. The whole building was shaking.

-NO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!- A boy our age came running into the factory. Although he may seem like your average boy, in reality he is the head of Fusion Co. and the leader of Team Royale: Ricky Royal, who seeks to fuse every single Pokémon so there wouldn't be any conflict between them, -THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW TO SMITHEREENS IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES!

-Wait, _how?!_ Our friends said that the production would stop!- I asked.

-YOU CAN'T SHUT OFF THAT LEVER WITHOUT FIRST SHUTTING OFF THE PRESSURE! Then again you would be disappointed to know that we would resume production if that happened... Now where was I? Oh right. NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE THE HEROES!

We were in absolute shock. Every single one of us. I didn't hesitate to speak, however, -Even if we didn't manage to do our duty, we will now! – I took my Blaziken out of her Pokéball, -We have to go for the exits! Everyone! Tori can handle the rubble! Come on!

I quickly took the liberated Pokémon and put them in my own Pokéballs for their safety. We all ran for the exits. The celling was falling, Tori was getting weaker and weaker every time she used her strength. Eventually I had to send her back into her Pokéball, along with my remaining Pokémon. We ran to the West Exit. It was blocked by rubble. Then we went for the East Exit, the one where we came from, it was also blocked, and the same was for the South Exit. Our only hope was the North Exit. It wasn't covered by rubble. We ran with our last strengths, our last hopes. But to no avail... Rocks had fallen from the celling, blocking our path.

-Oh no... Only 4 more minutes... I'm too young and rich to die! -Ricky mourned.

-It's not over till we say it's over! -Alex exclaimed.

All of a sudden, we heard a shout.

-Ray, use Dragon Ascent!

The blockade of the North Exit had been cleared by a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, a figure appeared: it was a female with long, black-purple hair. She was dressed in a pine green jacket, yellow shirt, black shorts and pine green sneakers. That was our friend Rylee, riding the legendary mega Rayquaza. -Hey, anyone need a lift?

Right after she said that, two more Pokémon and people appeared: mega Latios and Latias, which were ridden by our friends Brendan and May, respectively.

All of us had quickly jumped onto the backs of the legends (luckily there weren't many people) and took off. And just in time too, the building exploded right after.

-That... Was... Awesome! -Alex raised his hands into the air.

-AWESOME?! I almost had a heart attack, you ding dong!– I hit him on the shoulder, -Anyways, set course for Mirage Mountain.

My name is Julia Ross. What happened back there was that I had infiltrated the Hoenn Fusion Co. along with my best friend, Alex Drew, seeking to find a way to stop the production of these 'Mega FusionStones' and fusions of the innocent Pokémon of the region. Why? Because, ever since me and Alex saw the terrible things they did back in the Kanto region, we decided to do anything we can to stop Team Royale and its leader, Ricky Royal.

We reached an island located far from the shores of Hoenn. There, Team Royale dismounted the Legendaries and I had freed the liberated Pokémon.

-Any why, pray tell, are we here and not in Hoenn itself? -The Team Royale leader asked.

Alex smirked, -Because, we called the police, and they'll be here any second to pick up some Team Royale members...

-Clever. Also: CURSE YOU!

After that we got back onto Rayquaza and flew back to our homes in Littleroot Town. Safe and sound.

-Alrighty, we're here. Latias, return! – May returned her Latias into her ball. Brendan did the same with Latios and Rylee did the same with Rayquaza.

-Yeah, and please don't get into more trouble. Last thing we need is that happening, - Brendan fixed his beanie.

-We'll try our best, - Alex winked. I smiled at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Mirage Mountain, while the Team was waiting for the police to come and take them to Hoenn, some grunts were chased by the liberated Pokémon, while Ricky, standing on the sandy shores of the island, plotting his revenge, and explanation to the police, had gotten a call from one of his scientists in Unova.

-What is it? – He asked, irritated.

-Sir, we have found out that Julia Ross and Alex Drew are going to...- The caller gulped, - The Kalos Region.

The leader's eyes widened, -Are you sure about that, Mason?

-Affirmative. We had recently intercepted a call from someone called Augustine Sycamore, who was calling Linden Ross about the move of the Ross family to the Kalos Region.

The Royal stood in silence for a minute before speaking, - Thank you for alerting me, -He hang up.

-What was that about? -One of the grunts asked.

He stood in silence once again, -Tell me... Have any of you heard of... Subject #015?

One female grunt gasped, -You mean your father's first successful fusion of a human and a Pokémon?

He nodded, -I vowed to forget my family's past and to never follow in my father's exact footsteps... But the past always seems to come back at me... After the... Incident... With Subject #015 and my father's death, I also promised that I would try and prevent these kinds of things... But even I can't fully prevent that...

* * *

-Hey mom, hey dad, hi Jake, I'm home, -I said as I entered my home. My father was sitting on the couch reading a book, my mother was in the kitchen making dinner and my brother was sitting next to my dad playing video games.

-Hello Julia, - My dad turned a page of the book, - How was your final day in Hoenn?

-It was OK, I'm still going to miss this place... But hey, at least I get to go to a new region... I just don't know what to expect of this move, though...

Yep, just an average evening before moving away...


End file.
